Breakfast
by Vallygirl
Summary: The morning after Mr. and Mrs. Richmond have died.


1Title: Breakfast

Author: Valerie

Email: Stanley and Bonnie

Rating: General

Summary: The morning after Mr. and Mrs. Richmond were killed.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own them.

Part 1 of 1

Stanley struggled to open his eyes. They were sore and swollen from crying most of the night. God he hadn't cried since that time when he was ten and had broken his arm after falling off one of the horses at the Green ranch.

Then yesterday his world was crushed. One minute he's playing Candyland with Bonnie, the next he's listening to some stranger telling him over the phone that his parents had been in a car accident.

He remember thanking the person who called. He laughed bitterly as he remembered how often yesterday he had said thank you. Thank you to the nurse who called to tell him his parents were being rushed to the hospital. To Mrs. Green for watching Bonnie while he went to the hospital. To Mr. Green for going with him to the hospital. To the police officer who told him about the drunk driver driving head first into his parent's car on their way home from his cousin's wedding. And finally to the doctor who came out to tell him that his father had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and that his mother had died while on the operating table.

He had been polite and courteous as was expected of him. What was always expected of the family of somebody suddenly killed. When in reality what he really wanted to do was shout at them and say thank you for destroying his world. Of course he didn't do that. He nodded his head as people spoke to him, he filled out paperwork and he finally signed release papers for his parents bodies before climbing back into Mr. Green's car and coming back to his parent's house.

Standing up his head throbbed as he walked slowly towards the bathroom. "I guess losing both your parent's doesn't stop you from having to piss first thing in the morning," he mumbled to himself. After he was done relieving himself and washing his hands and face he made his way into the kitchen.

Looking at the clock he knew Bonnie would be up soon. He swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he going to explain this to his baby sister. She had been in bed when he had gotten home and he had told the Greens he was fine.

His eyes swung guiltily towards the phone. He knew the Greens would come if he called. That they would try and explain to Bonnie what had happened. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated doing this. It was the cowards way out and he knew it but maybe it would be better for Bonnie to have Mrs. Green there to comfort her.

This idea was dashed when he heard Bonnie's tiny feet running down the hall on the floor above. He listened as she slowly came down the stairs and walked out to meet her in the family living room.

"Morning," he signed.

Bonnie grinned as she saw her big brother standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Waving her stuff turtle Tuttles she stood at the top of the landing of the last few steps and giggled when he opened his arms for her to jump into.

A smile tugged at Stanley's lips as Bonnie raised Tuttles up to 'kiss' him on the cheek before leaning forward and kissing him herself. "Where Mommy?" she signed as Stanley put her onto the floor.

He looked at his baby sister and watched as she wiggled in place. "You need to go potty?"

Nodding her head she accepted his hand as he lead her into the bathroom off of their parent's room. After getting her settled he turned towards the sink, picking up a face cloth to wash her face and hands when she was done.

After he had finished helping Bonnie with her morning ritual Stanley brought her back into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked again as Stanley sat down next to her.

Stanley forced himself to smile as he thought about how to explain what happened to his sister. "Do you remember when Grammy Rose went to heaven?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes…Mommy said she make pancakes today," she signed as she looked around the kitchen.

Stanley reached out to touch her hand to get Bonnie to look at him again. "I'll make you pancakes in a few minutes but Bonnie I need you to listen to me."

"Will you make them look like Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah I can do that," Stanley said as swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to explain their parent's death to the four year old across from him. "Bonnie, Mom and Dad aren't here. They went to heaven yesterday to take care of Grammy Rose."

Bonnie smiled. "Can we go and see Grammy Rose too?"

"No," he signed as he shook his head. "Not now, someday…when you're very, very old you'll get to see her again."

"When will Mommy and Daddy come home?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Bonnie, they're not coming home." Stanley explained. "They've gone to heaven to live with Grammy Rose."

"Forever?"

"Yeah forever," he told her as he choke back a sob.

"Will we have to go to church like when Grammy Rose went to heaven?"

"Yeah we will," He told him as he took a deep breath.

"Will I get a new dress?" she asked.

Stanley smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, we can ask Emily to help us. You would like that wouldn't you?'

Bonnie grinned, she always loved it when she got to see Stanley's friends. "Ok." She looked over towards the stove. "Can we make pancakes now?"

"Sounds good to me," Stanley said as he forced himself to stand up and try to act normal for Bonnie's sake. "You wanna help?"

She nodded her head eagerly as she scampered over towards the cabinet where the ingredients were as Stanley grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the island.

"Up you go," he told her as he lifted her and placed her on the chair before getting to work on pulling out the mix, eggs, milk, bowl and skillet. Soon he was whipping up the batter and pouring it into the skillet.

Bonnie watched her brother as he went to flip the first pancake and clapped her pudgy hands together when she saw he made the requested Mickey Mouse shape treats.

Stanley looked down at his sister and smiled. He couldn't help being envious of her age and her innocence. wishing that everything could be made right in his upside world with something as simple as Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.

The End


End file.
